Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. Many conventional solid electrolytic capacitors are formed with terminations that can be surface mounted onto a printed circuit board. Metal leadframes, for example, are often provided with anode and cathode terminations. The anode termination may contain a portion that is bent upwardly toward the capacitor and welded to a wire extending from the anode. The cathode termination may be flat and receive the bottom surface of the capacitor. One problem with such conventional solid electrolytic capacitors, however, is that ripple frequencies can cause damaging heat to be generated within the capacitor due to the current flow across resistive imperfections, which leads to a relatively high equivalent series resistance (ESR). As such, a need currently exists for an improved solid electrolytic capacitor assembly.